The One Secret - A Mcfly Fanfiction
by ThatGalaxyDefenderxox
Summary: Kayla has known Dougie and Mcfly years now. But she never told them, or anyone one thing... Can Dougie help Kayla when she needs him the most? Or will he hurt her even more than her secret...
1. Chapter 1

Walking into my flat, sighing I threw myself onto my bed and started crying. I told myself I would stop, but I couldn't. I was raped, aged 17. Only 2 weeks before my birthday, so I spent it in misery..Nobody understood why, I've never told then, I know I should but I haven't I couldn't understand why I don't its just hard.

I want to die. I always thought that nobody should end their life, but now I went through what they did, I understand the feeling.

I got some paper and start writing, -**Today like any other day has been hard since what happened, the only person that has stopped me from ending it all is Dougie and well all the Mcfly boys. Dougie would never understand how much I need him, to him we're just best friends..Even though I like him. I think too much. Every time I see him I want to tell him, I SHOULD tell him I just don't.. I've stopped cutting myself, which is good I guess. I've still got the scars which reminds me everyday**-

My phone starts ringing which stops me throwing the piece of paper across the room I answer.

_"Hello?" _

_"Kayla!"_ Said Dougie very cheerful..

_"Oh hey Dougie, what's up"_ trying to sound as best as I could!

_"Nothing really, me and the boys was just wondering if you wanted to come ours to celebrate.." _

_"For what doug?"_ I said confused now.

_"Well we've just heard we've been nominated for the best pop act award!"_ He screamed down the phone!

_"Wow! Congratz! Of course ill come over, what time?"_

_"Umm, about in 1 hour?"_ I heard something mumbled in the background.

_"DANNY!"_ I heard Dougie shout I giggled.

_"I'm gonna go now"_

_"Okay see you in about an hour, kay_" I hung up and sighed.

Its not like I wasn't happy for them, I was! Its just seeing everyone fulfil their dreams and I haven't got anywhere near yet, it kinda hurt.

I've got to stop feeling so sorry for myself! I had a shower, blow dried and straighten my long brown hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my makeup smudged all around my brown eyes from when I was crying. I wiped it off and put light make up on.. Did I have to dress up? Wear something casual? I decided on some skinny jeans, heals and a nice top.

Checking the time I rushed out the house and drove to theirs, didn't take long, like 10 minutes.

When I arrived meeting me was Danny with a huge smile on his face. "Hey da-" Stopped by him literally suffocating me with one of his hugs..

"Hey Kayla" He replied letting me go.. I walked in an couldn't help smiling as I saw Dougie.. I shook my head, concentrate Kay, concentrate! Tom looked up and smiled, Harry gave me a high five, okay..? Long story short, I drank. A lot.

Forgetting about my fading scars, I took my jacket off and started dancing, and singing.. They all stood and stared with their mouths wide open. "What?!" I said giggling. "K-kayla what is t-that?" Tom said pointing to my wrist.. "Nothing!" I snapped and quickly put my jacket back on, covering it up.. "Kayla?" Harry said standing a step towards me.. "I told you its nothing!" I rushed out the house in floods of tears, great.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to my car in tears and reached for the keys.  
Turned around by Harry, he reached for a hug  
"Kayla ..?"  
"Harry, stop I its just, i-"  
"You don't have to talk about it-yet, just come inside you can stay at ours tonight" I nodded, still crying. Harry always got his way..  
When I walked in, Tom's head was in his hands, Danny was spread across the sofa, still shocked. Dougie. Well Dougie was in the same position he was in when I rushed out.

"What the fuck Kayla!" Dougie screamed at me, he was crying. Wait what? "Dougie!" Harry said shooting him a look. "Tom, Kayla's staying here tonight, okay?" Tom nodded, "ill go get some pillows and stuff" Danny mumbled giving me a sympathetic look. "Dougie, come in the kitchen I need to speak to you" Harry said nodding towards the door. Dougie didn't say anything and walked in the kitchen, not even looking at me. I felt like I just died inside, if this how he was gonna react I'm glad I never told him! Never the less I still love him.

Danny came back with a duvet and pillow, he put them on the sofa and looked at me. "I don't wanna speak about it" not letting him ask me. "Oh okay.." Dougie and Harry came back in. "sorry!" Dougie spat at me, before rushing out. Tom, who was sitting by me, gave me a hug.

"He'll be okay, trust me" he whispered in my ear, Tom and Harry left, I sighed. "Least I can clear a room.." I mumbled. "Ignore Dougie he's being a bit of a dick" he said saying the dick part loudly.

"I could stay down here tonight to keep you company if you want?" "No, its alright, I want to be alone" I said looking up and trying to smile at him. "Ok, see you in the morning Kay" he said once again hugging me and leaving the room.

Well, that went.. Well.

**Well that was my second chappy! What do you think so far? Third chapter will be up soon:)xx**


	3. Chapter 3

-Dougie's POV-

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Danny, he knows I'm not a morning person!  
"Dougie..Dougie...DOUGIE!"  
"Whaaattt?!" I groaned.  
"You need to talk to Kayla, she's seriously upset, after the way you reacted I'm not suprised!" He explained.  
Its not like him to be this sensitive..

A flood of memories came back from last night. We all thought she was happy, she was always a bubbly happy person. She was dancing and laughing. Then we saw the scars, I stood there in shock unable to speak. Why was she cutting herself? Why didn't she tell me?  
Then I snapped. I must admit I've always had a soft spot for Kayla but I always thought she didn't feel the same for me.. Last night proved it.

If she liked me? Or even just as a friend she would of told me, right?

"Danny" I said frowning.  
"Do you hate her them, hmm? Don't you even realise that it might be something terrible that stopped her from telling us" He said kinda angry.  
"She told me everything Dan, why not this?!" I questioned.  
"Dude, she won't tell anyone else. So get your arse downstairs and speak to that damn girl!"  
"Fine" I said giving in.

I made my way downstairs and tried to calm myself down. I stood by the living room door, Tom was trying to comfort Kayla, and failing at it..

"B-but Tom he hates me" She said her head in her hands  
"No, he doesn't he just, he" He said trying to find an explanation.

I quietly made my way in, she looked up and saw me and started crying even worse..

"..Kay.." I said feeling really guilty about last night now.  
She didn't look up, Tom whispered  
"Mate, she's really scared, she didn't tell me why she did it. Talk to her please?" I nodded and he made his way out. He said he was gonna make breakfast and shuffled out.  
I sat where he was and nervously spoke.  
"Sorry"

She looked up, her make up was smudged, and her hair was a mess. But man her eyes was beautiful. I couldn't help but look, her wrists she had many scars there and guilt and also pain went through me. She caught my stare and rolled up her sleeves.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"I doesn't matter, I don't wanna talk about it"  
"Kayla, please!" A tear making its way down my face.  
"I promise ill tell you, just I can't now, you'll find out eventually" I sighed  
"Okay" I knew she wasn't going to let out any more than that.  
I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that for what seems like hours. Eventually we separated and she wanted to go to her flat. I wanted her to tell me why! But I knew she would just start crying again, and I only just made her stop. I gave in sighing and offering me to drive her home. We drove all the way back in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

-Kayla's POV-

They all tried to get the truth out of me. All of them. Harry, Danny, Tom and then Dougie came out and talked to me. I almost told him, it was on the tip of my tongue. I told him that ill tell them eventually, and I will. I know I will.

Dougie drove me home in my car, he knew I wouldn't be able to drive. We drove in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was nice.

When we got there when Dougie kissed my cheek I couldn't help but blush! I walked in my house in a flash. I turned the cold water on in the shower, layed back. Then fell asleep..

I woke up by the sound of panicked voices..

"Is she okay?"

"I dunno!"

"Hang on I think she's waking up!" Oops. I opened my eyes to Harry, Danny and Tom. Harry lifted me out and put me on the sofa, Tom wrapping me in a blanket and Danny getting a hot water bottle and filling it up.

I really don't deserve having these as my best friends.  
"W-where-s-s d-d-doug-g-ie" I said shivering.  
"He's at our house, we didn't want to wake him up and panic him" Tom explained.  
"You wasn't answering your phone, so we came to investigate.." Danny said sitting in front of me.

"Oh my phones in my bedroom..sorry"

"Want me to go get it?" Harry volunteered.

Wait? There are pieces of paper in there that I've been writing these last few months, I couldn't risk them finding out not just yet..

"No its okay.."

"Harry you perv! Tut tut gonna look through some draws are we?" Danny said laughing, I couldn't help but giggle along with him and Tom. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
"Wanna come and stay at ours for the day? Pweeeaaaseeee" Tom pleaded giving me the puppy eyes.  
"Sure, okay" I didn't want to be alone today, well any day, I didn't want to do something I would regret..

After me drying off and getting some clean clothes on we made our way to their house so they could get Dougie.  
"Pleeeaaassseeeee tell me where we're going?" Dougie asked for the millionth time. They all knew accept for me and Doug.

After about an 45 minute drive we pulled up to a place I knew and loved.  
"We're here.."

**Well that's chapter 4 I don't think its as good as my first 2 but tell me what you think!:) I've nearly finished chapter 5 so it should be up by tomorrow after school!**


	5. Chapter 5

In shock, I raced out the car and squealed! It was the small, beautiful beach that we all came all the time before...it happened. The beach was small, and had a line of cliffs on the side of the beach. Some higher up, and others lower done. You could jump from the lower ones, but we never went to the higher cliffs. Pebbles spread all over the place. Nobody ever came here, I have no clue why.. It was quiet, peaceful.

One time we hired a boat to go out on, well let's just say it didn't go to plan.. We had to get it started and Harry said he was 'good at these sort of thing's' and couldn't get it started until 30 minutes after he started... Then when we did get out, Harry pushed Danny into the water which he didn't take well. Then on the way back the boat stopped and one of had to swim and push the boat back, we all made Harry push us back and Danny was grinning like a mad man all the way back. By the time we DID get back the boat was ruined so we had to pay the man for the boat. Which Harry didn't take well and wanted to have a go at him for it. All In All it was a good day out!

Anyway this was my favourite place, my happy place. I forgot about everything around me, all my troubles and ran across the beach bear foot.

While listening to them all laugh at my reaction. Except for Dougie who felt the same way as me for this place. I turned round to see Doug flinging me on his back and running into the sea while getting totally and utterly soaked by everyone else. We spent a good hour having a massive water fight in the sea.

We didn't bring swim suits and didn't have any extra clothes, so it was a big mistake..

Tom, Harry and Danny gave up eventually but me and Dougie stood our ground. I kicked the water so it went in his face, and up his nose! Which made me giggle when he struggled to sniff out.

"Naughty, well you have to be punished for your actions.." Dougie said winking, while everyone else was laughing on the sand. He picked me up and started tickling me, damn he got me there.

"No Dougie put me down..Dougie no!" I said giggling.

"Neverrrr!"He shouted.

We got close until we was inches away from each others lips, man, I have a big urge to kiss him and never let go right now! Realising we had people watching us we separated quickly and the red flushed to my cheeks.

I got out of his grip and ran back to the other guys hiding behind them like a child. "Okay dougie..I give up!" Dougie grinned in return and started doing a victory dance which made Harry frown, I guess his competitive side is shining out..

"Now you children have FINALLY finished, wanna go on the cliffs?" Danny replied I rolled my eyes but nodded. I loved going up on the cliffs, its amazing.

"Yep!" Doug said cheerfully.

Something bad has got to happen on a great day..

We was nearly at the lower cliffs, we had to get from one rock and climb on the higher one to get there.

I froze literally not moving. I saw him. I felt my mouth go dry, I felt myself going hot. My palms we're going sweaty... I was shaking and freaking out, he was gone now but I couldn't help it.

Dougie noticed me stop and stood in front of me, the others was quiet a bit ahead now.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Dougie said panicking. "Kayla?!" I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out my mouth "I saw him." Was all that spilled out my mouth, not realising my secret. "Who, Kayla who?" He replied looking around now. "The one who..." I said sitting down on a rock. "Who what, what did he do?!" He said getting angry now. "Doug, is everything okay?" Tom said, they must of noticed we wasn't following. "She said she 'saw him' " Dougie explained.. "Who?" Danny said walking up trying to catch up on the conversation. "Is he there now?" Harry asked looking around confused.

I shook my head, he disappeared. I saw him, I know I did. I couldn't of imagined it, could I?

"Come on let's go home, its not the time now" Tom said sighing. We all agreed, and Dougie carried me bridal style to the car while I closed me eyes trying to defeat showing them my tears.

As we drove home I fell asleep thinking about him, why was he there? Why now?

**chapterrrr 5! I might get the truth out of Kayla in a couple of chapters? Tell me what you think please, and opinions for later chapters?:) And btw thanks everyone whos been reviewing...**


	6. Chapter 6

-Dougies POV-

When we got back home, she was still shaking, I wanted Kayla to stop at ours but she said she wanted to stop at her parents for the weekend. I knew she was missing her parents and hasn't her in a while but, I could tell she was ..scared I want to protect her. I tried to persuade her other wise but she wasn't having any of it, so we dropped her off at her house to get her things then off at the train station. She gave me the keys to her flat and told me to look after it I told her I would. Not knowing what I was going to find..

When we get back we decided to do some planning for out upcoming tour that we have decided to do, we're going to tour all over England, London, Wales and Scotland then we're going to do a couple of special gigs in America. Of course I wasn't really the one who planned this. Tom was, he's always been the leader figure of the band.. I'm glad I'm not, I couldn't take the pressure!

I got a text from Kayla saying _'I'm here now, thanks for everything X'_ I smiled to myself and replied then turned my phone off. I tried to ignore Danny as he was naming all the girls he slept with..

"Ka..." He mentioned and my head snapped up. He noticed my glare..  
" K-A-T-I-E dude, relax you know I wouldn't sleep with Kayla we all know how much she means to you" I nodded and put my head down blushing a little.

"Guys, we got recording tomorrow fletch says we gotta be at the studio by 8 at the latest okay?" Tom said looking around at us, we all groaned but accepted..

"Someone's gotta wake me up then, I won't get up for anything" Danny said yawning, I rolled my eyes. Danny was a very heavy sleeper.

"Can't we leave you here" Harry mumbled with a grin.

"..I'm not complaining!" Danny said laughing.

Tom rolled his eyes. "But technically we wouldn't need me today, we're not recording the singing and you play what i-" Danny added.

"We ALL coming" Tom interrupted.

Danny and Tom both decided to go to bed, Harry yawned and went to follow them. But saw me looking at my hands.

"Okay what's up tell me you've been quiet for ages now" Harry said looking at me confused.

"I'm just, well worried about Kayla, you know?" Harry sighed sitting down next to me.

"Mate, don't worry about it she'll come round. She will tell you, just give her time and if she doesn't we'll all get the truth out off her" Harry said smiling, but looking a little unsure. I shook that off and agreed.

We both went to our separate rooms and when the house fell silent I shouted..

"Danny!""Whaat?" Danny shouted back..

"I just wanted to ask...keep it quieter tonight yeah?" I said laughing to myself

"Shut up Dougie!" I heard laughter from the other rooms..

Just to wind them all up when it fell silent again I shouted...

"GUYS!"

"Dougie! I'm trying to get to sleep!" I heard Tom moan, with Harry shouting  
"Dougie" and Danny probably trying to ignore me completely..

After that my eyes closed shut and I fell asleep..

"Dougie! Come on, up up up!" Tom said pulling the covers off me which caused me to fall out of bed. Seeing Danny in the hallway looking a mess but his booming laugh filling the house.

"What time is it?" Harry mumbling coming out of his room.

"10 to 8" I replied checking my phone.

"Shit!" Tom exclaimed.  
For the rest 10 minutes we quickly rushed to get ready, but was caused to wait for another 10 minutes because Danny was doing his hair, seriously.  
"COME ON DANNY!" Harry shouted, for the like the 20th time.

"Ill be 2 minutes you've got to look your best for the fans" Idiot.

"There won't be any fans there!" I called up.

face.  
"come on let's goooo!" He said jogging out the front door.

"Now we're gonna get a rant of Fletch which will be YOUR fault" Tom mumbled nodding to Danny.

"Reelllaaaaxxx" He said getting in the front seat.

By the time we got there it was 8:30..great.

We walked in to see a angry fletch. I decided to get to the back, Danny took my approach which caused Harry and Tom to get the full on rant of Fletch.

This one only lasted 15 minutes, there's been worse. We spent most of the day recording the music for some new songs, and creating knew ones. Apart from Harry nearly breaking some of the machines in the studio, the day was pretty much normal.

When we got back I decided to sort out Kayla's flat. Its been a mess for weeks now so I'm gonna help her..

After sorting the kitchen and living room I was debating whether or not to sort her room. I walked in to see paper all over the place, I laughed picking one up. The happiness drained from my face while I read it. Shocked I picked up another, and another. Trying to look for anything positive. Anything, and failed.

Tears dripping from my face. I didn't realise for the last 6 months I was thought she was happy and she wasn't. Far from it actually. Angry at my self I threw a bunch of dvds across the room, then picked up my phone and rung harry's number..

"Hello? Dougie?"

"Y-Yeah its me, can you come Kayla's right now...and bring the others?" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Dougie what's up?" Harry asked concerned I heared Tom and Danny in the background confused.

"Its easier if you see it yourself, come here now" I hung up throwing my phone on the nearby mess of papers.

I heard the door unlock and murmured voices, I couldn't make out what they we're saying. Harry, Danny followed by Tom rushed into the room that I was in, to see me on the floor by a bunch of messed up papers.

"Dougie what's up? What's happened?" Harry said rushing down beside me.

"R-read these..." I said throwing bunch of papers in their hands.

Shock, horror and guilt spread all over there faces when they read it all, and some tears (which they we're trying to disguise)

"..and know we know.." I murmured in between tears.

"Doug, Doug, it's okay we know now, we can help her now..try and be calm.

For Kayla okay?" Tom said kneeling beside me.

I nodded, we all heard the door unlock Kayla rushed into her room, when she saw us all she stood by the door in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

I got home from a relaxing weekend with my parents to voices in my bedroom. Voices I would recognise anywhere.  
I rushed in to see the papers in there hands and all started there with red eyes and looking very guilty. Shit.  
Dougie ran over and shocked me by crashing me in a massive tight hug! "I-Im s-s-sorry Dougie" I said crying into his chest.  
"No, that bastards is the one who should be sorry about" I knew who he was talking about.

Danny, Harry and Tom joined in on the hug...  
Dougie placed me on the sofa and they all sat on the floor facing me, apart from Dougie who was next to me still hugging me.

"Okay now answers" Dougie simply said.  
I sighed and straightened up and decided to start from the very beginning..

"It was 2 weeks before my birthday and I was out, I got drunk and was flirting with this guy.." I saw Dougie flinch, I decided to carry on.. "..he drank lots, much more than me he wanted to take me back to his house. I said no and he got angry throwing my down a street corner where nobody was and...we'll I struggled..."I closed my eyes and found myself holding Dougie's hand.

"That's when he..he...raped me" That's when they all flinched and a couple of tears ran down their faces.

"He walked off and I never heard from him again...I didn't tell anyone about it, I was disgusted with myself..ashamed, I started cutting myself. But made myself stop cause many people was noticing" I carried on, hugging Dougie very tightly now.

"I keep seeing him places I go though, at the beach when we was at the cliffs I saw him them, and I see him other places I go..that's why I went to my parents to get away from it all" I finished opening my eyes.

There was silence for what seemed like hours..

"We have got to call the police..now" Tom said trying to sound as calm as possible.  
All I did was nod.

"Ill help you through it all Kayla, ill help you, ill be here" Dougie whispered in my ear...

Tom called '999' and explained a couple of things to them.

"There on their way" Tom said jumping on the chair and shoving his phone in his pocket.

There was a knock on the door, Harry let them in, 2 policeman walked in and and I let them sit down.

"We was called on a account of rape?" One asked.

"Yes" I simply said.

"Could we ask you some questions on your own, please?" They followed looking around the room to my best friends. I nodded. They all walked into the kitchen and shut the door. I took a deep breath and didn't let any tears escape.

"Could you explain when and how this happened for us?" I explained the night and following what I did to myself and how I keep on seeing him. While one of them wrote it all down..

"Why didn't you phone us earlier?" They followed, smiling at me obviously feeling sorry for me.

"I didn't tell anyone before this, I was..scared.." They nodded understanding.

"Could you give us a description of this man?" I explained his features, his light hair, green eyes, freckles...

"Do you know where about he would live? To make it easier when we go to see him"

"Around this area he should be.." I've been seeing him all the time around here so ill be surprised if he doesn't live here.

"Okay, that will be all for now, we will be in touch for court dates, and you will need a ..check up as soon as possible" The other said apologetically. I simply nodded again.

"..but have you got any brushes or marks?" The lady asked.

I nodded, somehow some has still fought its way and stayed on me..

"Could I umm show you somewhere else?" She nodded and followed me in the bathroom.

I showed her some scratches, brushes and marks from all over my body.

We walked back out and she smiled and said "that'll be all now then..we will get his statement but your case seems very likely to win, he will receive around about 15 years in prison and when out a restraining order.." She smiled politely and made their way out.

I let the guys back in and told them about the questions. I cried once again. They all made me stay at theirs for the next week or so, so I packed my bag for around about a week and we made our way to theirs.

It was already 10:00pm and everyone seemed tired to they all went to bed, apart from me and Dougie..

"Want some wine?" Dougie said grinning at me.

"Yep! I definitely need it.." I said grabbing a glass.

We shared the whole bottle and well, got pretty drunk.

I was in the middle of me talking about my parents and BAM he literally pounced on me!

We kissed and kissed and kissed..Then I wrapped my legs around his waist and we struggled to his bedroom...

Pulling each others clothes off, so yeah I'm not gonna go in any more detail than that..  
We spent the night together, we was drunk. People say it's a 'drunken mistake' but I couldn't bring myself to say its a mistake. No. Not at all.

I woke up with someones arms around me. The person's arms was Dougie's arms.. What the hell happened last night?!  
Looking under the covers. Yep we're both naked. I sighed looking up at the ceiling.

I saw Dougie's eyes open and he looked at me, to him, to the bed and back at me.

"..Morning" he said awkwardly..

"..Morning...Sorry..." I said trying to reach for clothes.

"Don't be sorry" Dougie replied instantly grabbing my arm lightly.

"..did you want this to happen?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not saying I didn't want it to happen..." He whispered while blushing lightly.  
"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, want some?" I said awkwardly getting dressed under the covers.  
"Ill be down in a minute" Dougie said smiling awkwardly.  
Sighing I walked downstairs.  
"Do you and Dougie last night, eh? My little buddy got some.." Danny said smirking.  
"Shut up" I murmured.  
I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table putting my head in my hands..  
"Tom I've humiliated myself" I cried.  
"Kayla, I really don't think you have.." Tom replied putting some cereal in front of me.  
"What? How?" I said frowning. Tom sighed and sat down in front of me and suddenly said...  
"Dougie loves you, okay? He has for ages now! He thinks you doesn't like him the same way, but we ALL know that you do love him! So will you both stop putting it off and talk to him now?!" Wow Tom sure can talk when he wants to...  
But wow, Dougie...as in my best friend, the person I have loved for ages..Loves me back...?  
I suddenly started laughing at Tom's outburst and he joined in, people will think we're on something...  
"Okay being serious now, really he actually does?!" I whispered in shock.  
Tom nodded "Yep, think about it Kay. How he acts around you?" He explained.  
Thinking about it, it all makes more sense if that was the case..  
He couldn't just be an over protective, awkward when mentioning love to eachother, flirting best friend could he? Didn't think so.  
"I better go talk to him then.." Harry walked in at that moment.  
"Yep now, don't worry I've heard everything" I rolled my eyes and stood up and breathed.  
Here goes nothing I mumbled as I knocked on Dougie's bedroom door and quietly walked in..  
"We need to talk.."

**-Okay that was a short chapter to build up to Kayla's and Dougie's talk..7th chapters wooop! Thanks for everyone who's read it and the amazing reviews so this is the 2nd chappy tonight...updates soon!.-**


	8. Chapter 8

-Dougie's POV-

I heard a faint knock on the door, then to be opened by Kayla..

"We need to talk.." She said awkwardly standing at the door.

I tapped the bed to gesture her to sit next to me. She sat down and was looking at her hands and then she looked up and surprised me by saying..

"Here goes, I like you dougie.." I did something I wouldn't expect. I snorted. Why the hell did I snort for!

Shock then upset spread over her face. Tears rolling down her face she raced out the door, shit! I ran after her as quick as I could.

"Kayla, I didn't mean to snort!" I said standing a step towards her.

She frowned still crying. "You did, I get it you don't like me. It doesn't matter.." She tried to convince me. Harry, Danny followed by Tom came out the rooms and was standing in the hallway, being really nosey.

"What did you do Doug..." Harry pressed

"Shut up, I'm trying to sort it" I hushed him and turned to face Kayla, who was looking at the floor.

"Kayla, I DO like you back..I thought it was obvious. It just suprised me that's all!" I could only hope that would be enough..

"Really" She said looking up with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, really.." I whispered, she grinned at me I grinned back. What now?

"FINALLY, I've been waiting for this to happen for A-G-E-S" Danny shouted, probably to remind us that they was there..

I rolled my eyes at them, "can you errmm leave us alone a minute.." Basically saying go away..

"Sure, sure" they said and all went into the kitchen.

"Well where does this leave us then?"

"Sorry.." I murmured.

"For wha-" interrupted by me pressing my lips on hers, I felt a spark.. I think she felt it too because we wrapped our arms round each other.

After the kissed stopped, she asked.. "Do you want to try..urmm wanna.."

"Be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I gestured.

"Yeah.." She said looking at her hands again.

"Yes.." We both grinned at each other and walked into the kitchen to the guys with our hands entwined, grins ear to ear.

-Kayla's POV- Tom looked up and grinned at us, Harry was too interested in his cereal to notice, and Danny whispered something to Dougie which I don't wanna know...

I'm Dougie Poynter's girlfriend.. I am Dougie Poynters girlfriend! Wow a lot of girls wanna say that! I was giggling and everyone was looking at me like 'wtf' I finally stopped giggling and Dougie spoke up..

"Wanna announce it on twitter?" I nodded my phone buzzed and I read the tweet..

'Eating breakfast with my girlfriend kayllil' (fake account) I suddenly got 200 more followers, and lots of mentioned. Mostly good and congratulations. Some bad, I rolled my eyes and laughed at the bad ones. Dougie read some aswell and frowned.

I quickly replied a few people and turned my phone on silent..

"Well its our day off, wanna do something?" The boys asked.

"Okay, what then?"

"Umm...let's go to the shopping centre!" Danny said grinning. I raised one eyebrow.. Not like him...

We all got ready and got ourselves into Tom's car, they wore hoodies and sunglasses to avoid getting recognise that much.

Today was gonna be a very silly and funny day

**-Here it is! sorry haven't updated...:(-**


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived at the shopping centre, normally, but as soon as the car stopped Danny raced out of the car and raced into the building.. (Knocking over a bunch of stands in the making.)

"Oi!" Some security shouted towards him. "Sorry, me no speaka english.." He commented in a strange accent them raced in. I giggled a little.

We didn't do much shopping, just messing about..

"Okay, let's play dares.." Danny said with a massive grin on his face.

"Here?" Harry said raising one eyebrow.

"Yep" He replied popping the 'p'

"Okay, I got one for Danny. I dare you to go in a shop try on as much girls clothes possible walk out.." Tom suddenly said..

"Remember, don't actually steal them!"

Danny walked into the shop and we wanted by the entrance, he suddenly re-appeared, but with a pink and white flowery dress, which was down to his knee. Sunglasses, high heels, handbag. The lot. Wow.

He walked out trying to do a catwalk walk. Raising some eyebrows from people around him. The alarm went off and a few security showed up.

"Oh I forgot to pay for these!" He said doing a fake giggle, walking back in. We was all in fits of laughter!

Danny walked back out-in his normal clothes now- with a smug smirk on his face.

"Okay, I did it.." He said joining the group.

"Okay, someone dare me now.." Harry volunteered.

"Okay, okay! I dare you to get some food, and pretend to be poisoned by it" Dougie spoke up, pleased with himself.

Harry sighed and we all sat down at a table at a nando's.

Harry ordered some food, thinking of it I am really hungry.. So I ordered the same, the guys ordered a few other things aswell, and we waited..

All of our food and we tucked in, Harry tuck his first bite, then went wide eyed then fell backwards in his chair. Then pretended to throw up.(which we created some fake with some water and some food mixed together) He chucked some one the floor, then turned to the waiter.

This food just food poisoned me!" He said pretending to be angry, good acting skills I must say.

The waiter took a step back and said "sir I am er so sorry umm.." He looked terrified!

"I could sue you for this!" Harry snapped back, we was all trying to hide laughter so I was nearly under the table...

The place fell silent and around was staring wide-eyed.

"Sir can we be reasonable I will go and get the err maker of the food..." The waiter said before rushing out.

That's when we all rushed out, literally not able to breath!

"Omg, you actually did it mate" Danny said while high fiving Harry.

"Did you see the waiters face!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay who's next...?" I asked, they all turned to look at me. Great.

"Let's make it little for Kayla.. I dare you to go into primark and well basically diss them when people come out the changing rooms.." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Oh god. I can barely ask for ketchup at mcdonalds!

I frowned and made my way into primark and outside the changing rooms.

The first girl came out with a long orange dress on. Who designed that seriously!

"Excuse me?" I said to the girl.

"Umm yes?" She said turning round with attitude, well let's show her...

"That looks horrible on you laaaddyyyy, maybe ummm brown? Wait! Let's make an slight improvement.." She went to walk away, I got some Dr Pepper from my bag, and quickly 'spilled' a 'little' bit on the dress..

She turned round with her mouth like an oval..

I skipped away grinning. I turned to see the boys laughing...

"I didn't think you would actually do it!" Danny said laughing and trying to speak at the same time.

"One more, okay?" Harry said gesturing me to go back.

"Fine.." I made my way back (after checking to see orange dress girl wasn't there) I saw another girl, around the same age as me, looking at a dress, last in stock.

I quickly got it before her and said to her when she turned to face me angrily.

"Love, it wouldn't suit you anyway, maybe this is more your style.." I pointed to a ugly red and green dress on a railing (okay who designs these seriously!

I pretended to try it on the changing rooms came back out and stood where I was, she went to grab it again.

"I would advice you not to wear this" and flung it across the shop before rushing out.

I got back to the boys quickly with a grin on my face.

"Well done, kay" Danny said in fits of laughter.. Didn't think it was that funny...

"Okay now its Tom's turn.." Tom was looked doubtful.

"Ohh errr okay.." He said running his hand through his hair.

"I dare you, to go sit in the middle of the centre..singing opera" I said with a evil grin on my face.

Sighing, he did it. Omg. I haven't laughed this hard since- well ever!

I don't know what the hell he was singing but I know it was hilarious!

Finally it was Dougie's turn, we dared him to go in a shop and sing the song 'I want more' or something off Charlie And The Chocolate Factory, he did it. While grabbing items of the shelfs and throwing it in the air. Big mistake, some more security showed up and we all speedily ran out. Danny tipped over the stall again... On accident again!

"Oi its you again!" The man said from before.

"I told you! Me a no speaka english!" Danny shouted in the same weird accent. We all got in the car and sped off.

After a few minutes I drifted asleep on Dougie's warm chest...

**-okay, I don't think this is a good chapter...but I had an idea so I decided to do it! any ideas for future chapters?-**


	10. Chapter 10

TaylorRose Britton

-Dougie's POV-

After the very ...unusual...day, Kayla fell asleep on my chest. I carried her into our house and layed her on the sofa.

After about 5 minutes her mobile rang, I answered it for her...

"Hello?"

"Hello, I assume this is not Kayla..." A woman at the other line said.

"No...ill get her" I covered the phone with my hand and turned to look at Kayla.

She looked so, peaceful. I didn't want to wake her but I had to.

"Kayla, Kayla..." I whispered shaking her shoulders gently. She flickered her eyes open, and came to face me.

"Someone on the phone for you" I explained, she nodded and took the phone of me.

"Yes?" She asked

"Oh...yes, definitely...When was they again...okay...yes...thanks, bye"

"What was that about?" I moved towards her and sat next to her letting her lean her head on my shoulder.

"Just my lawyer, she was explaining the time of further questioning and..the time of the check up, and all that stuff" She smiled weakly.

How could someone do this to her?!

"Doug, could u drive me there tomorrow at 11. I don't want to do it on my own...?" She asked hopeful

"Of course!"

"One second...where are the guys?" Kayla asked confused.

"Oh, that actually went shopping. They ran out of food. But they are not going to the place we came today..." I explained, memories of today flashed through my mind, I started laughing pretty loud...

Randomly Kayla joined in, like she could read my mind...

-Kayla's POV-

"I'm gonna go home, I need to sort out my place, its like I moved in here!" I said laughing a little

Dougie nodded "Want me to drive you?" I asked...

"No, its okay I fancy a walk" I said getting up and walking to the hall, I kissed Dougie goodbye...I felt a spark like our first kiss.

I hugged Dougie and made my way back.

About halfway back I was pulled down into a very quiet part of the street. Where nobody was. He pushed me up the wall, and when I mean him I mean him who raped me.

"Call the police did we?" He laughed.

I tried to scream for help but he covered it with his dirty hand.

"No! Shut up!" He said punching me in my mouth making it bleed...

"We don't want it to happen again, do we?" He questioned.

"N-no..." I struggled to talk.

"Okay, I want you to call the police and tell them it was a lie!" He growled, I tried to scream for help again. Silly mistake.

He punched me in the eye and pushed me on the ground.

"I said shut up!" He growled he paced up and turned back to me...

-Harry's POV-

I was on the way back from getting food with Tom, Danny and Dougie(he met us there, after Kay left)

We passed a quiet street, and we heard a scream...then a thump like someone threw someone to the ground...

We all automatically ran down there and saw Kayla on the floor, and this guy standing up by her.

"I quickly whispered to Tom, stay back and call the police..." He nodded and went back.

"Don't you touch her!" Dougie shouted taking a step towards her.

"Or what?" He questioned playfully.

"Or you will get the most hardest punch in the face ever!" I replied.

Danny was kneeling down beside Kayla, trying to calm her down.

"I remember the night it happened, ah yes. She drunk a lot you see, and was silly enough to trust a random stranger. It would of been all right, but she refused, she deserved it-" He was winding Dougie up until he snapped and punched him hard in the eye.

He stumbled back a bit that's when we heard some police sirens and some people rushed in and quickly rushed to him. I don't know the bastards name.

A police woman raced to Kayla and leaded her gently towards the ambulance.

Dougie was explaining the situation to one of the police, and I went to Tom who was trying to figure out the situation..

"It was him mate, he hurt her, luckily didn't go to far again. Dougie punched him in the face cause he was winding him up...I think Kayla's being checked up or something" I explained to him.

"Oh" Was all that he managed.

-Dougie's POV-

After explaining it to the police I rushed over to Kayla, she was talking to this woman, I ran over to her as quick as my legs would go.

"Ah, I see this is him. Don't worry love you'll be okay..." She winked at her and walked off. What the hell was she on about?

I hugged Kayla as she cried into my chest.

"Thank you" She whispered. I kissed her head and we walked hand in hand to the guys.

Yet again the police woman came over, but with good news.

"He's been sentenced to a life sentence in jail. It wasn't just you, we discovered he has raped many other people, but anyway, that's all, we won't need any interviews or court dates. He's been sent straight to prison..." She explained.

After she walked out, we all started celebrating Kayla stayed clung to me with a grin on her face. Kayla's Back.

-Kayla's POV-

The pain has gone, the grey cloud has been lifted. However you wanna say it. I'm happy.

**-he's gonee! Thanks again for all the reviews, anyone pleaaassseee comment what you think? I might start doing pov's in the other bands mates ...(like I did for this chapter) im not finished with the story yet though! so give me ideas!-**


	11. Chapter 11

On the drive home it was mainly silence, but I didn't care. It was nice. It also gave me time to think, I was talking to woman after what happened she said... "I see Dougie's your boyfriend them" With a wink.

"Umm, Yes..."

"What's wrong dear?" She asked very concerned.

"Nothing!" I said trying to put a smile on my face.

"Believe me, I know when people are worried or upset. You can tell me I won't tell anyone"

"Okay...umm, I just thinking how long Dougie will put up with me for... I've been a pain these last few months and-"

"That's silly! If he's been with you these last few months, not knowing anything about it, staying with you...he obviously loves you" I nodded, that's when Dougie came up.

Then I just realised something...

"I need to tell my mom and dad!" I said in barely a whisper. Oh god. They need to know, just how will I tell them oh no!

"Don't worry, ill be with you. While we're there we can tell them about us..." Dougie said playing with my hair.

I nodded and cuddled into his chest. We pulled up by the house then and I walked in, not bothering to go home tonight. After what happened, I just don't want to be alone anyway...

"Okay Kayla we all need to talk to you..." Danny announced as we walked into the house, I sat down on the sofa and they all stood in front of me.

"We was thinking..." Tom started

"Cause your always here anyway" Danny interrupted.

"That you should move in with us?" Tom finished.

Wow.

"If you don't want me to-" I said not wanting to push in on them.

"We do!" Dougie literally shouted, okay...

"Okay then" I said with a massive grin on my face. Dougie matching it.

"We could go and get all your stuff tomorrow..." Harry suggested.

I nodded then said "oh yeah, the girl I live with should be back from America soon. She can do whatever she wants with the flat" I said shrugging my shoulders and picked up my phone.

First I text my Mom saying 'Hey, I'm gonna come for a visit maybe this weekend...got to talk...'

Then I called Katie (the girl I live with to explain...)

"Hello, Kayla?" She questioned.

"Yep its me!" I very cheerful, this obviously shocked her because I've been really miserable.

"Wow, yeah well what did you want to speak about?"

"Well...I just found out I'm moving in with mcfly! Totally normal! So I just said you can do anything you want with the flat..." I explained

"Oh, okay! Do you think we should sell the place, we're both never there and I was looking at this place..."

"Yes, okay well gotta okay, see ya!"

"Byee" I hung up then sat down.

"All sorted!" I said falling back on the sofa.

Well then, tomorrow I'm moving in with mcfly...and the fun begins!

**-chapter 11 is up! Okay, to all my viewers im not planning on the story yet..the drama has not finished! I want to thanks Mcflyer101 for giving me an idea to carry on the story (which I will use) and galaxydefender49 for commenting all the way through my story! and everyone else for that matter... well anyway yesterday I broke up for summer holiday, so updates will hopefully be quicker!-**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up early the next morning, very excited. I'm moving in with Mcfly after all! Because I was in a very cheerful mood, I decided to wake up the boys in -which for them-a shocking way.

A bucket of icy water.

First was Danny who screeched like a little girl, followed by Tom and Harry. Then Dougie, I didn't doubt it though. I threw the icy water over his innocent little face.

I got moans and groans of all of them, and once they was all up, they chased me all over the house...

I ran down the stairs and into the living room. Throwing a bunch of pillows at them and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a bunch of...'Weapons'.

Well flour, eggs, honey and milk.

They ran in expecting me to run off.

"Dead end, Kayla. You could say sorry and we'll stop chasing you" They all chanted coming into the kitchen with evil grins on their faces. I matched it.

I walked up to them and threw the first packet of flour all over Danny, Tom and Harry.

Dougie came up behind me and spun me round and kissed me. I didn't pull away but when we broke away...

I lifted the flour above him and tipped it upside down.

"oops...totally on accident" I said grinning.

I hid behind the kitchen table while they searched the cupboards.

I grabbed the box of eggs and without a second of doubt I threw them at all of them. So now they was covered in egg's.

Harry splashed me with milk, so I squirted some honey all over him.

"Aaaghhhhh, Kayla this is gonna take forever to get out.." Harry moaned while whipping his hair all over the place.

I did the same with the others, they caught me as well. I tried to dodge but they had pretty good aim...

"Okay, okay. Finished now..." I said making the others make their way to the living room.

I still had the milk left. When they had their backs to me I splashed them all with it.

Quickly I ran to get my phone and snapped a picture with them dripping with milk, flour, egg's and honey. Everywhere.

"Kayla, your evil" Danny moaned.

"I try" I replied looking at the picture and flicked him off.

I sat down on the coach and almost immediately bounced back up.

"I'm going to have a shower" I said skipping up the stairs and then paused for a second.

"I suggest you guys have one too..." I said and wrinkled up my nose and turned rounded to head upstairs when I heard Harry say...

"Yep, she's defiantly back to normal..." While the guys agreed.

I grinned and ran upstairs, I went into Dougie's room and I throwed my clothes across the room and hopped in his shower.

I washed my hair and let the water run the shampoo out my hair.

I stayed in and closed my eyes until my muscles relaxed and hopped back out. Putting a warm soft towel around me and a smaller one around my hair.

I quickly looked through Dougie's wardrobe and put on one of his tops and some jogging bottoms until my clothes washed.

I dried my hair, Dougie always has a hair dryer with him, and if not Danny does...

I let my hair hang lose to my waist, I ran through it with my fingers. It looked okay.

I grabbed my clothes and headed downstairs, nobody in sight. They must of all went and got ready.

I threw my sticky clothes into the wash and put it on for a quick wash, I headed into the living and watched some crappy tv show and waited.

-Dougie's POV-

After Kayla went in my shower. After she was downstairs-in my clothes-I went in and quickly had a shower and get out my sticky horrible clothes...

Me and Tom was the first ones downstairs. Kayla was already down, in the same clothes we had a food fight in. Yet they we're clean and dry.

I grinned when I saw her. She had no make-up on yet she looked damn good.

Harry came down, slowly followed by Danny.

"Are we ready to go then?" Kayla said inspecting us all.

"Looks like it, come on let's just go..." Danny said rushing to the door.

Tom rushed out the door, silly silly boy.

I grabbed his keys and twirled them around on my finger.

"Forgetting something tom?" I said smirking.

"God damn it!" He said shaking his head and taking the keys off me.

I started laughing while I took Kayla's hand we all got into Tom's car...

We arrived at Kayla's flat and we automatically got into work. She went into her room before any of us, well Danny could look through her draws.

I helped her, Harry took the kitchen, while Tom and Danny took the kitchen. Often shouting out asking which dvd's was hers or Katie's.

We finally finished at about four-ish. Kayla had to take the keys with her because the girl who she lived with. I'm not even gonna lie I forgot her name. Wasn't back from America, so we squashed all the stuff in the boot and headed back home.

**-Okay, firstly im sorry the update took longer than usual...Secondly im sorry this chapter is a bit boring, but the next couple of chapters will be much better! and just to say... i've thought of an idea of a mcfly fanfiction so after this one has finished I will be starting another one not long after!**

**Also please review what you think, thanks!-**


	13. Chapter 13

After we got home I unpacked all my stuff, by the time I was finished it was late so I went to sleep in Dougie's-no OUR-room.

And no. We didn't have sex.

I rolled over and saw an empty space next to me, on the side their was a note from Dougie.

_Me and the guys headed out to studio to record some things, didn't wanna wake you. We all should be back by 2:00 Dougie x_

I sighed and sat up. Checked my phone for any messages, 11:15?! Damn, I slept in today...

I answered some tweets and messages and got up. Had a quick shower, dried my hair and lightly curled it. Put on light make-up, put on simple clothes and headed downstairs.

I wasn't that hungry, but I ate some cereal.

I didn't really do much, I spent most of the day in boredom either watching a rubbish tv show or reading...

2:00 o'clock came and Danny, Tom and Harry casually walked in. Without Dougie.

"Where's Doug?" I asked them.

"Ermm, he said he was going to get something, and that he would be here before us..." Tom explained.

"Eh, he probably just got hold up by a bunch of goofy fans. Nothing to worry about" Danny said jumping on the sofa opposite.

So I didn't worry about it, we all talked and I frequently checked the time.

At 4:00 we all got a bit more worried.

"He's umm probably just ermm" Harry said trying to find an explanation, not just to stop me from worrying to stop himself.

I knew he wasn't doing anything bad though. I knew he wasn't cheating. I knew it for a fact, Dougie wasn't like that he has never done it to any of his girlfriends...

At 9:00 we all decided to have an early night and that he'll probably just turn up while we are sleeping. But deep down I was thinking 'what if something bad has actually happened to Doug?'

The next morning came and woke up and 8:00 as soon as my eye's opened I jumped up hoping Dougie was laying next to me. But nope he wasn't.

I quickly got dressed in random clothes and screamed at everyone to wake up.

"Is Doug here?" Harry said nervously.

"He's in your room, right?"

"N-no... I wanna search for him" I said to them all.

They all agreed and nodded.

All I did was quickly put my hair up and got all my make-up off, not bothering to put any more on.

We meet at the front door in silence and raced into Tom's car.

"What about checking around the studio area first?" Harry mumbled quietly.

"Ok" Tom sighed, we checked around and in disappointed discovered that he wasn't their. We checked all around town. Nope. We checked a little out of town. Still no luck.

At 6:00 we all started to lose hope.

"I think we need to call the police" I spoke up.

Everyone agreed and Tom decided to do it because I would end up crying over the phone. I've already broke down twice, and Danny and Harry wouldn't know what to say.

He explained how long he's been missing and a couple of other details.

"Their meeting us at the house" He explained turning the car in another direction to head back to the house. It was wrong. Its never been this silent...

Finally they turned up.

"Okay, how long has Dougie been missing" Asked the man.

"Since yesterday around 2:00" I mumbled quietly.

"When did you last see him?" He said writing in his notebook.

"We umm, saw him around 1:30 at the - ermm studio" Tom spoke up.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he was going shopping, to get something" He nodded and started writing again.

"Okay, we're gonna send out a couple of officers to search, and we are going to research to see if there's a bad person that anyone would want to do this to him" He explained standing up.

"Please tell us as soon as possible if you find out anything"

"We will" I said quietly letting them out.

"I want to carry on searching" I mumbled. Tom nodded.

"Me and Danny will stay here, to see if he comes back" Harry spoke for the first time in ages...

We searched out for Dougie once again.

Where is my boyfriend?

**-im sorry for leaving it here! But I promise ill get the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow! thanks for all the reviews-**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up after an horrible nights sleep. I kept thinking is something really horrible has happened to Dougie...

I know I shouldn't think like that but, what if, if he doesn't come back?

I shuddered, today I didn't even bother making sure I looked okay. What's the point?

I slowly made my way downstairs to see a bunch of quiet guys, and know do you see how its effecting us? Even though it hasn't even been 3 days?

Their never quiet.

I shuffled onto the sofa and we all sat in silence, until their was another knock at the door.

For a second we all just sat there... Staring at eachother wondering which one of us was gonna answer the door.

Eventually Tom went and answered. The two police-men from yesterday was here. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and sat up. A little bit of hope ran through me.

"We're sad to say that we haven't found him-" They started, we all slumbered back into the seats.

"But, we we're thinking that it could be linked towards what happened with Kayla..." He carried on. What? Danny obviously was as confused as I am so he asked...

"Linked? But the dude who did its in prison... So how's it linked?"

"Well, a family member? Let's say getting revenge. Because how famous you are people are going to find out... Therefore someone who's related to him could of kidnapped him"

"And luck is on our side because we have discovered he has a brother, the only one in his family left" He finished casually.

I shot up like a dog had found its bone.

"When can we start searching?!" We all chanted questions at the two police-men.

"We have already sent out people around where he should be living" The other one said raising his voice a little so it could be heard over us all...

"That's all for know, we'll get in touch as soon as we find out anything" He stood up and they made their way to the door.

Tom thanked them and let them out.

"Should we go looking for him again?" I suggested.

"No, you don't know what that man's like" Tom said, always the sensible one.

Two hours passed and yet it seemed like two years. Time was going so slowly it seemed like every minute was an hour.

I decided to have a sleep, I didn't even ask the guys to wake me if they call. I knew they would. Why wouldn't they?

I was awaken buy a bunch of screams.

"WAKE UP!" They all shouted.

"Nooowwwww" They repeated.

"KAYLA WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" That was definitely Danny, you could tell...

I sat up quickly, and saw Harry wiggling the phone in my face. I looked at him very confused.

"They've found him" Tom said in barely a whisper.

I jumped out of bed and shussed them out of the room.

Changed my pj's into some random clothes and ran out with the guys.

"Where is he?!" I questioned.

"In the hospital" Tom answered.

"What? Why!?"

"They said he's okay..." I sighed a sigh of relief and jumped into the car.

We finally got to the hospital and I raced to the reception.

"Where is Dougie Poynter?" I nearly screamed.

The woman slowly looked up from the screen. Then looked back down and typed something. She sighed and then finally answered.

"Room 16, Floor 2" She said and stared back at the computer screen.

We all raced trying to find the room.

"11...12...13...14...15...16 16!" We raced into the room as quickly as possible. There was Dougie, sweet little Dougie with his leg wrapped up in a cast and a few bandages all over his body.

"DOUGIE!" We all screamed.

"Shhh, it is a hospital" He rolled his eyes but then he grinned. It was amazing to finally here his voice again!

I went up and squeezed him in a hug, followed by everyone else. We carefully let him go and we all stood their in silence for a second.

"What happened" I finally said to break the silence.

"This dude, the idiots brother" Dougie snarled.

"Came up to me on the streets and pretended to be a fan, out of nowhere he knocked me out when I woke up I was in his flat. He was screaming at me. Total lunatic! He stabbed my leg, and cut a few other places on my body, finally the police came he tried to get away, but he didn't obviously. I think he's got about 8 years or so in prison..." He explained.

"But the most important thing is I'm starving! The hospital food tastes like sick!" He moaned.

We started laughing a bit at Dougie's comment for food after all what happened and then the Doctor came in.

"We've ran a few tests and well basically your good to go, your leg will have to stay like that for about a week. But that should be off very soon, well you can go whenever you want" We all thanked him and then he left.

"Ermm, help me up?" Dougie said doing puppy eyes to everyone.

Harry lifted him up and we all made our way out, while Dougie limped slowly out of the hospital...

**-happy 10th McFly anniversary everyone! Im sorry if the hospital and police stuff doesn't make sense and its stupid, im not very good at writing that sort of stuff... Thanks for everyone has reviewed and bared with me throughout the story! (its not over yet tho, I want to get to 20 chapters!)**


	15. Chapter 15

-Dougie's POV-

When I finally got home from the hospital -after that idiot kidnapped me- I couldn't do much because of my cast.

I've not even had it on a day and I cant wait to get it off!

Well when we all got home Tom wanted to watch Star Wars. Again. Kayla obviously hasn't watched it before because she was asking questions all the way through...

"Who's that small green alien thing, again?"

"Master Yoda, and he's not a 'green alien thing' he's a Jedi" Tom explained.

"What does he do?"

"He uses the force..." Tom was waiting for another question.

"Wha-" She began.

"It doesn't matter Kayla" Tom chuckled.

"Why don't we watch something Kayla will get?" Harry suggested. We all agreed.

Tom was listing through all our DvD's when he got to 'The Notebook'.

"Quick question why do you have the notebook. Because I know its not mine..." Kayla asked, we all shrugged. We seriously have no clue. It might be Harrys mom or something...

"Put that on" Kayla demanded. We all groaned but agreed. When Kayla wants something she'll get it.

By the end we we're all trying to fight tears and failing.

"ROCKY! Put this on Tom!" She threw him the dvd, oh god. When Kayla watches Rocky she gets well...Hyper...

"Harry go get some snacks!" She nodded towards the door. Harry okayed and rushed out quickly trying to let nobody see his red eyes.

Kayla squealed as she jumped up and down next to me.

Harry came back in with fizzy drinks and sweets. We all went wide-eyed and dug in.

When the fighting scenes was on Kayla was shouting at the tv, punching and kicking mid air and throwing pop-corn and sweets at the tv...

Danny was recording it all slyly...

When it was over Kayla screamed.

"I love that film!"

"We know..." We all sighed.

"and no Kayla, we are not watching another one tonight" Harry said who currently has coke all over him because Kayla threw it over him. Yeah, she gets really hyper.

Kayla started in a laughing fit, which caused Tom to, and well we started in a laughing fit.

When we all finally calmed down we ate the rest of the sweets and went to bed in giggles.

Me and Kayla was staring into eachothers eyes when she whispered.

"I love you Dougie..." She closed her eyes, my heart felt like it stopped I grinned as I said.

"I love you too" I kissed her on the lips and she smiled as she fell asleep.

I grinned and fell asleep as well...

**-15 chapters! Well im sorry to say that this story if coming to an end in a couple of chapters(don't know how many) BUUUUT! As soon as this one has ended im starting a new one (im currently planning it) and yes, its a Mcfly one... Im sorry that this chapters short :/ but I have a little writers block. But anyway the next chapter will be up not that long and it might be the end one it might not im not sure at the moment. But anyway thanks for all the views and comments! I guess my first fanfiction is that bed, eh?- **


	16. Chapter 16

-Kayla's POV-

The next morning I woke up scared. Where's Dougie?! Is he-

I stopped panicking as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waste. I sighed happily as I realised that Dougie was okay, and I giggled lightly as I remembered last nights events. I guess I do get a LITTLE excited when I watch Rocky...

I jumped up in a flash and lay on top of Dougie. He grabbed me and he turned so he was on top of me, we kissed passionately and then he playfully kissed my neck. I let a moan escape my lips and he grinned evilly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me carefully up the wall, I moaned again.

We kissed again and I sighed almost in relief as he filled the space between us.

We fell back onto the bed so I was on top of him, I kissed him over and over as my hands made their way all over his body.

Me and Dougie just stared at each other grinning, I pulled him up and we made our way downstairs...

We went into the kitchen and started laughing as Danny way TRYING to make himself breakfast, and when I say trying I mean failing.

He was pouring himself milk when I said.

"Ha-hem, Danny" and nodded towards where the bacon was burning.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled in frustration.

"Danny, just sit down and ill make breakfast for us all" I stood up and started on the bacon.

"Least your milk is okay..." Dougie said trying to stop his laughter.

Danny took a sip of it and spit it straight back out.

"Its off" He mumbled.

That's it, me and Dougie was literally on the floor in hysterics.

"Oh dear lord, your not very good at making breakfast are you?" I said between giggles.

"its not that funny..." He replied.

I glanced at the food to make sure it was all alright and dished it up, Tom and Harry soon came in with their noses in the air. I rolled my eyes and dished them some up too.

We ate laughing about previous events, and Danny was the first to finish.

"Dougie, you know we have got to do today?" I said trying to look serious.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Tell my Mom and Dad and your Mom the wonderful news of us being together...and other things..." I replied.

He nodded and I dragged him upstairs to get ready.

First we drove to my parents and I was panicking wondering what to say about how I was raped.

Dougie simply held my hand and said "Together."

When I told them I think they went into shock, I told them as much as I was able to and didn't push further.

Then we told them about us being together and that changed the mood completely, they was VERY happy about it...

Then we went to tell Dougie's Mother and Sister. They was very happy as well. As soon as we got their I ran up to his Sister. She's like a sister to me, along with Tom's girlfriend Gi.

On the way back I dropped my Keys off to my ex-room mate, she was finally back from America!

When we got home we sighed in relief. I looked at my wrists and ran in the living room grinning.

"What up, Kay?" Everyone asked.

"My scars have gone!" and I grinned even more.

"Gi's coming over" Tom said quietly.

"YAY!"I screamed causing poor Doug next to me to cover his ears.

"Your like, even more excited than Tom" Harry laughed.

When she arrived she brought pizza, damn I love that girl!

We watched 'Back To The Future' and stuffed our faces with pizza.

I picked up a bottle of fizzy and Harry moved away from me further causing me to laugh.

"Want some Coke, Harry?" I grinned shaking the bottle.

"errmm, no definitely no..." He shook his head and leaned back. I got another piece and ate it quickly.

"What? I'm hungry" I sighed I looked at Dougie was deep in thought and smiling. I hugged him tightly and focused on the screen of the tv.

I must of fell asleep through the film or something cause I woke up to Dougie carrying me upstairs, I smiled and looked into his eyes. He met my stare and copied my smile. He placed me on the bed and I threw on one of his t-shirts.

"It smells nice. Of you." I grinned and jumped under the covers and Dougie wrapped his arms around me.

I fell asleep instantly.

**-TTAAA DAAAAAAAAAA! I really want to get this story to 1000 views before it finishes! Which is about 1 or 2 chapters... I'm planning through my next story though! 21 comments! THANK YOU ALL! Who's excited or RAH shows? I know I am! I'm going to the last show and im like bouncing off the walls in excitement! Hopefully this chapter isn't as crappy as I think it is :[ its kinda like a filler for the next chapter/s...Thanks-**


End file.
